Shards of a Mirror
by Seito
Summary: You don't always see your reflection in a broken mirror. Joshua had no clue what he was getting into when 6 year old Neku was left in his care. Piece 79: Something was going horribly wrong. R
1. Piece 01: Parenthood

Disclaimer: I owe nothing.

**Piece 01:** Parenthood

**Theme:** Guardian

-----

Joshua was annoyed.

Actually, annoyed didn't even begin to cover the situation. It was rare for him to be so easily irritated but Sanae had gone too far.

Giggle.

Joshua twitched as the sound of a giggle interrupted his mental rant. Innocent sky blue eyes sparkled up at him, never faltering as Joshua merely glared back. Instead, they close into a curve with a beaming smile before the flowing white robes that Joshua was wearing distracted them again.

Yes, Sanae would pay the next time he saw him. Perhaps he could convince the Angel Council to assign Sanae as his personal slave or perhaps he would just ruin the next batch of coffee beans that Sanae was expected to get next week. He was a Composer for goodness sake! Such a mundane task as this should be assigned to another lowly Angel. Angels are the Guardians; even Reapers could do a decent job as Guardians! Composers, however, were not Guardian material. His job was to create, not to watch over some human brat.

There was another giggle, distracting Joshua's train of thought again. Letting out a sigh and a promise to himself to plot revenge against Sanae later, Joshua bend down and picked up the child from the floor.

"Just what exactly am I suppose to do with you Neku?"


	2. Piece 02: Unspeakable

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wasn't planning to make this drabbles linked…. but somehow the idea of Joshua looking after baby Neku seemed kinda cute. We'll see how far I can link this up.

---------------

**Piece 02:** Unspeakable

**Theme:** Silence

----------------

It was quiet.

Eerie quiet. Far too quiet for a house with a six year old human brat in it.

Joshua didn't say anything as he observed his new housemate. Neku was playing with some blocks that Sanae had brought over. Joshua watched as the colorful tower went up only for it to come tumbling down. The collapse of his tower didn't hinder Neku who didn't seem upset at all that his hard work had just fallen to pieces. Rather Neku merely started stacking the blocks again.

It was odd. Neku had been here for three days, and boy hadn't said anything. He made sounds; cries from nightmares, laughter of tickles, and whimpers of fears. But not a single word, sentence or question. At an age where he should be filled with endless questions, especially the all important "who are you mister?" were never asked.

Joshua let out a low growl. Speaking of questions, he had more then he had answers to and he didn't like it one bit. Sanae was being vague and he had never expected the Angel Council to side **with Sanae** on the matter of letting Neku stay with him.

Neku turned his head towards the sound of a growl. His sky blue eyes held a curious look in them. Was something wrong?

Joshua, noticing Neku's stare, let out another sigh (he seemed to be doing that a lot these days) and sat down next to Neku. "You'll never be able to build the tower that tall Neku. You're far too small," he teased lightly, trying once again to bait the brat into saying something.

Neku merely stuck his tongue out but otherwise didn't reply. Joshua frowned. Human brats were not supposed to be this silence. Joshua made a mental note to force the answer out of Sanae later. Perhaps Neku was mute, though normally Sanae would have half a mind to tell Joshua something like that.

It was far too quiet for a house with a six year old human brat in it.


	3. Piece 03: Nightmare

Disclaimer: I own nothing

--------------------

**Piece 03:** Nightmare

**Theme:** Sleep

--------------------

A piercing cry startled Joshua out of his sleep. Groggily he rolled over, staring blandly at red digital numbers that glare back 3:24.

For as quiet as Neku was, he was never ever truly silence at night. Nightmares seem to plague the boy every night and since Neku wouldn't speak, Joshua had no clue to what they were about and thus had no way to calm the brat.

Letting out a frustrated sigh and another empty promise to hurt Sanae, Joshua got out of bed. It was times like these that Joshua cursed his teenage physical body. If he didn't have to pretend that he was simple fifteen years old boy (who had an exam tomorrow no less) this would probably be much easier.

Stumbling through the darkness, Joshua made his way to Neku's room. Neku was already tossing and turning, lost in whatever nightmare he was in. Joshua gently picked Neku up and much like a mother holding her baby, quietly hummed a soft lullaby. Neku soon settled down to the soothing gently rhythm of the song.

"_I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing_._"_


	4. Piece 04: Rivalry

Disclaimer: I own nothing

----------

**Piece 04:** Rivalry

**Theme:** Rivalry

-----------

Apparently rivalries start at a young age. Joshua isn't sure whether or not to be amused or concerned.

Neku like most active children his age took a liking to nearly every stranger that he met. The fact that everyone had either Reaper or Angel wings and were certainly **not** normal didn't even faze Neku one bit.

Neku adores Sanae who gave Neku brand new toys and brings him home covered head to toe in paint. Neku takes like a fish to water with Koki who treats Neku to all the ramen and bean paste lollipops he can eat. 777 and his band's odd but cool piercing and clothes amused Neku. Joshua, Neku seems to think, is the best thing in the entire world.

Uzuki, however, is a completely different matter.

Upon meeting her for the first time, Neku promptly scrunched up his face and threw whatever was in his hands at her, which at the time was his juice cup. Koki had to restraint her from hurting him while Joshua gave Neku a bewildered look. Neku responded by hiding behind Joshua's leg and sticking out his tongue at Uzuki.

The second meeting resulted in teddy bear thrown at Uzuki.

Before Koki could stop her, the bear went flying back at Neku. The soft plush bear didn't hurt Neku, though the boy's shock face was something to stare at. Then something Joshua had never seen on Neku in the past two weeks he had been here appeared: a smirk.

Before Joshua could even thing that he was rubbing off on Neku, a red block went flying back at Uzuki.

Uzuki's scream could be heard five blocks away. It was start of a beautiful frien—rivalry.


	5. Piece 05: Dangerous Foe

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----------

**Piece 05:** Dangerous Foe

**Theme:** Enemy

-----------

Joshua amended his worries about Neku and Uzuki. It wasn't until Koki, of all Reapers, pointed out that relationship between Uzuki and Neku was similar to that of a jealous sibling rivalry. Of course who exactly Neku was jealous of and why were still a little vague, though Koki thought it was because Uzuki was so determined catch the Composer's attention towards her hard work and Neku didn't like not having Joshua's attention. Koki, of course, wisely kept his mouth shut.

Also Joshua amended his previous thoughts that Neku would warm up to just about anyone.

For reasons only known to Neku, he can't stand to be in Megumi's presence, Konishi he sits about and glares at, and Yodai causes Neku to tense up as if the bigger man would eat him up and let's not even start on how Sho effects him.

Joshua can't make heads or tails of it and he _**knows**_ that Neku has never met these people before. He can't understand what makes a six-years-old child treat them as if they were enemies. Still he wisely keeps them apart and carefully raises his own guard around his officers. After all, Neku could be on to something and it would be wise to keep a careful eye about. After all, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer.


	6. Piece 06: Imagination

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-----------

**Piece 06:** Imagination

**Theme:** Soul

-----------

Joshua was beginning to understand a little.

The big picture was still fuzzy and unclear but at least he had figured out part of the reason as to why Sanae was so adamant about leaving Neku in his care.

It was almost frightening as how much imagination there was contain in Neku's soul.


	7. Piece 07: Memory Loss

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

To be utterly truthful guys, I love all you to pieces, especially those of you who review. I had a running bet with myself which will come first, 2 reviews for the chapter or anywhere between 19-29 hits. It's makes me like ten times happier that I've gotten 2 reviews before I reached 19-29 hits. Yeah I'm such a dork. I've been itching to post this particular drabble all day (cause I had it done last night truthfully.) just cause it reveals just a important plot point piece thing. Anyways, I'm rambling. Go ahead read. Hopefully it answers some questions and creates a bunch more. xD

----------

**Piece 07: **Memory Loss

**Theme:** Amnesia

----------

"_**Amnesia!?"**_

Sanae held his hands up in front of him, looking nervously pale. "Well technically we're not even sure it's that, boss." He grew paler as Joshua let out a low growl.

It was during the third week that Joshua had finally manage to corner Sanae long enough to demand some sort of answer about Neku. He wasn't happy with the answer he got.

"You have five seconds to explain, Sanae," Joshua hissed.

"Well, you see, when I found the kid, his memory had already been wiped clean. Any and all initial tests revealed nothing was wrong when clearly there was something wrong as Neku didn't remember anything but his name. Given that no parents in the last three weeks have reported a missing child, we're still at a complete and total lost as to where Neku came from or what happen before I found him," Sanae rambled out. "The lost of memory could be from sort of trauma and would explain why there isn't a missing child's report on him if it was a result of say abuse but well…" Sanae trailed off.

"But what," Joshua demanded.

Sanae looked Joshua straight in the eye. "You've seen it haven't you." It was a statement not a question.

Amethyst purple eyes narrowed. "Neku's imagination? Yes."

"It's possible, that the lost of memory could be Neku's own doing. With that much imagination potential locked up in one human kid, he'll easily rival your own power by the time he grows up. That's why the Angel Council was so insisted on keeping him with you. It would be a waste of potential if we found Neku's parents and then lost him for some reason. But if Neku did do it to himself, no one but him would know why. Whether it's because of a trauma, by accident, or simply on purpose, only Neku could answer that," Sanae theorized.

Sanae redirected his glaze to Neku who was sitting in the other room playing with his blocks, completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. "Boss," he started, turning his glaze back to Joshua. "As far as Neku is concerned his life started three weeks ago with you."

Joshua didn't reply.


	8. Piece 08: Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

You probably won't notice this, but this drabble and next two? are directly linked. Translation, it's happening on the same day within minutes of each other. Not that it's really important to know.

-----------------------

**Piece 08:** Home

**Theme:** Reunion

-----------------------

To Neku's six years old mind, he isn't very concerned as to why his life seems so… vastly different. He knows that the people he has met are different from normal. He has even seen them do things that other people can't do. Perhaps it's simply because he doesn't remember though Neku doesn't understand why he doesn't. For some reason though, it doesn't bother him as much as he thinks it should.

He likes his new… father? No, Neku knows that boy with silver hair and amethyst purple eyes isn't his father even if he can't remember his real one. Friend? That didn't seem right either. Neku frowned. Friends don't spend all their time teasing each other right? But taller boy was way too nice to be a bully. Brother just feels wrong as well.

'Oh well,' Neku thinks, shifting his concentration back to his blocks. It doesn't really bother him that he doesn't know what to call the older boy. He doesn't know how to explain but there's something oddly familiar about the knowing smirk, girly giggle, and calculating almost cold look in the those purple eyes.

It's like coming home for first time.


	9. Piece 09: Signal to the Noise

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

----------

**Piece 09:** Signal to the Noise

**Theme:** Threat

----------

As a six year old child, Neku has many fears. He still fears that there are monster under his bed, still fears that girls will give him cooties, and still fears trivial things like deep end of the swimming pool and man on the box of instant cereal.

He thinks his new fear is frogs and it's one he's sure he won't be outgrowing anytime soon.

Neku doesn't know what called them, doesn't know what attracted them but one minute he's simply playing in the living room while Joshua and Sanae are in the living room talking, the next minute thousands of frogs appear in the room.

They're strange frogs, nothing like Neku remembers from books. Their legs are weird. They look like graffiti that Neku sees all around Shibuya.

Without warning they attack him. Neku gives out a startle cry, attracting the attention of Joshua and Sanae. Sanae sweeps Neku into his arms as Joshua sends down a beam of light erasing each and every frog from the living room.

Neku can't stop shaking. He's never felt so threaten.

Just what were those things?


	10. Piece 10: Signal to the Noise II

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I had two people ask me this, so I figure I should to clarify. It's in the summary, but who reads the summary more then once? xD These drabbles are Semi-AU. I've kept almost all the elements of the canon (the game, Composers, Reapers, Angels, etc) save for the obvious fact that all the Reapers know that Joshua is Composer. If you read carefully (and it's a little more obvious as Neku grows up, yes he will grow up), you'll find tons of little references to the actual canon storyline. But it is AU because Joshua have never met six-year-old Neku in the actual game.

-Shrugs- Eh, you guys will figure it out. You're a bunch of smart people. xD I promise it'll make more sense once we reach the Dream Drabble Arc. (Which, currently is estimated to be somewhere around Piece 30-40 at the moment)

-------------

**Piece 10:** Signal to the Noise II

**Theme:** Summoning

--------------

Joshua could hardly believe his eyes. Sanae's words were still spinning in his head. However on earth did frog noises get into the living room?

They only attacked dead souls and Neku wasn't dead and they never dare attack their controllers unless they were taboo noises. Which led to only one possible conclusion.

Joshua's blood ran cold. To think Neku could summon at such a young age.

"Josh?" Sanae asks hesitantly as Joshua takes the shaking Neku out of his hands.

Joshua doesn't answer him right away, carefully checking for any wounds on Neku. Soon Neku calm down enough to stop shaking, but his grip didn't loose on Joshua's shirt. Joshua looked at Sanae and said simply, "We'll start his training tomorrow."


	11. Piece 11: Safety Blanket

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---------

**Piece 11:** Safety Blanket

**Theme:** Shield

---------

That night was particularly hard on Neku. Instead of his usual nightmares, they were filled with frogs, frogs, and more frogs. Instead of waking up with a startling cry and being sung back to sleep by Joshua's lullaby, Neku woke up suddenly and silently.

In the darkness, his room looks larger and scarier and Neku resists the urge to let out a low whimper.

Instantly Neku's child mind causes him to scramble for the nearest safe spot. He climbs out of bed and heads down the hall to the next bedroom over.

Without wasting any movement, Neku swiftly climbs into Joshua's bed. Feeling the new weight on his bed, Joshua rolls over, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to focus on the said intruder. "Neku," he muttered groggily. Really, he shouldn't be surprised. Neku had woken him up nearly every night due to his nightmares, tonight should be no different, especially given what happened this afternoon. Joshua is merely surprised that Neku came to him when it's usually the other way around.

"Scare," Neku whined. "Wanna stay."

Joshua shifts closer to the wall. Then he wraps Neku in his blanket like a protective cocoon. Neku practically lets out a gleeful sound and snuggles closer to Joshua. Within seconds, Neku is fast asleep, slumbering peacefully. Joshua, still very sleep deprived, follows quickly after.

It wasn't until three days during history class that it occurred to Joshua that Neku had spoken for the first time.


	12. Piece 12: Breakdown

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---------

**Piece 12:** Breakdown

**Theme:** Mental Break

----------

It was worse then Joshua thought. Two days after the Frog Incident, Neku was still showing signs of mental trauma. Joshua can't make heads or tails of it. Yes it was frightening but it doesn't explain the complete 180 flip of Neku's personality.

Neku went from happy and confident child to a scared and timid one. He's more reluctant, more withdrawn. Privately Joshua wonders if Neku was always like this and lost of memory actually allowed him to be a more cheerful child.

It takes a lot of coaxing to convince Neku let go of his clothes and even then Neku refuse to leave his side. Neku use to be content playing and waiting patiently with Sanae for Joshua to finish school, but since Neku wouldn't let go half the time it resulted in Joshua skipping the last two days.

Joshua let out a frustrated sigh. This would not be easy. Still at least today was seemed to be better then yesterday. It took less coaxing to get Neku to let go and the small child actually agreed to be let Sanae take him out to lunch so that Joshua could take a nap. Perhaps Neku was finally figuring a way to cope.

Joshua can only hope that Neku will return back to his happy self.


	13. Piece 13: Speak

Disclaimer: I own nothing

---------------

**Piece 13:** Speak

**Theme:** Defense

---------------

Day three after the Frog Incident, Neku finally was comfortable enough to be left with Sanae as usual. Joshua can't help but be relived. Since it was the first time in three days he hadn't had to worry constantly about Neku, his thoughts finally decided to reorder themselves in proper propriety.

Said thoughts came to a screeching halt when realizations that three nights ago Neku had finally said something.

So ask soon as school is over, Joshua headed straight to Wildkat. Sanae instantly recognizes that expression and promptly holds his hands up defensively. "Whatever it is, Josh," the Angel says, "I swear I didn't do it!"

Joshua just shoots him a pointed glare. "Why," he accused, "Didn't you tell me that Neku could speak? I've been thinking for the last three weeks that he was mute."

Sanae blinked rapidly. "Wait… he can speak?"

Joshua narrowed his eyes. "You didn't know?" he asked.

"Err no. The kid's never said anything before. He wrote his name, which apparently the only thing he knows how to write by the way," Sanae replied.

Joshua let out another sigh (that was a bad habit he was starting to form) and could already feel the headache starting to form. "Then why, Sanae, has he not said a single thing this past three weeks?"

Sanae shrugged. "Defense Mechanism?"

Joshua just stared at Sanae.

"What? I told you earlier, we think it is a trauma that cause Neku's memory loss. If it was it's easily possible that with the memory lost, he temporary lost his ability to speak. Shock, if you will," Sanae theorized. "Or the kid could just be a quiet kid who just has nothing to say."

Joshua, however wasn't buying it. If that was true, the Frogs should have shocked Neku into further silence. Just why had Neku decided to speak up for the first time three nights ago?


	14. Piece 14: Payback

Disclaimer: I own nothing

---------------

**Piece 14:** Payback

**Theme:** Revenge

--------------

It started as a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birdies were singing and it looked like to be a good day.

That was when everything went wrong.

It started a trip of trying to get out of bed and then the fact that he had completely run out of coffee, which should have been close to impossible. He started to noticed something was wrong when he found his entire kitchen rearranged and every scrap of food missing.

He began to twitch when he noticed that all his art supplies had gone missing as well.

But not all was lost. He found the package that the mailman had left earlier in the morning. With any luck it was the case of premium coffee beans he had ordered that was three weeks late. He could already smell the sharp scent of coffee coming from the box.

To his horror it was filled with only packing peanuts and a single white feather. He couldn't resist the urge to urge to scream in horror.

Across Shibuya, a certain Composer merely smirked as he helped his human charge get dressed. Revenge was a dish best served cold.


	15. Piece 15: Enigma

Disclaimer: I own nothing

--------

**Piece 15:** Enigma

**Theme:** Mystery

--------

The start of the fourth week since Neku had been given to Joshua was moving relatively smoothly.

Fate was kind. She had listened to Joshua's prayers that Neku return to his cheerful self and sure enough, a week had past since the Frog Incident and Neku was a ball of bumbling energy again, all traces of the mental breakdown, save for the increase in nightmares, seemed to have vanished. Joshua isn't sure if Neku is finally coping well or if he had learned to hide it. He hopes it's the former.

Still, though, Joshua can't help but feel completely utterly lost. It's been one month since Neku had moved in, and he's still no closer to understanding his human charge. Everything he learns about Neku, seems to just open a bigger can of worms. For every answer he gets, ten more questions pop up.

He knows that Neku can speak, he knows Neku has amnesia. What he doesn't know is why Neku has never spoken up before nor does he know why and how Neku got amnesia in the first place. Joshua knows he could, if he really wanted, trace back Neku's soul to find his parents, but chooses not to. He won't admit it, but he's already attached.

Sanae is no help. Not that he expected the Angel to tell him anything more after he finally managed to replace Sanae's precious coffee beans with packing peanuts. Joshua briefly writes a mental note to himself to return said coffee beans to Sanae next week. The Angel should suffer for a little for keeping so much from him. Do you know how hard it is to intercept a package, replace all its contents without anyone noticing something is wrong? Just because no one can see you, doesn't mean they won't notice that coffee beans were replaced with live eels. That was the only reason why Joshua had to use packing peanuts instead. The post office would have seized the package if he had used live eels.

The tugging at his pants breaks Joshua out of his thoughts. Neku reaches upwards and says, "Up!"

Joshua smirks slightly, amused, but complies nevertheless. _'It's okay,' _he thinks to himself. Solving a mystery like Neku one piece at a time is far more amusing then knowing everything at once.


	16. Piece 16: Hair

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Please see my profile for an important poll. **

----------------

**Piece 16:** Hair

**Theme:** Silver

----------------

Neku likes Joshua's hair. It's pretty and soft and Neku just loves its color. It's silver but not really, yet still really pretty. He doesn't get a chance to play with it often but when he does, Neku loves it.

That's why from on top of Joshua's shoulders, Neku wraps his hands around Joshua's head in a hug and buries his face in Joshua's silver locks.

"Jojo's hair pretty."


	17. Piece 17: Power

Disclaimer: I own nothing

If you haven't, **PLEASE VOTE** in the poll in my profile regarding this story. Thank you

-------------------

**Piece 17:** Power

**Theme:** Power

------------------

Neku is making progress in leaps and bounds with his basic training. It seemed that he had a natural grasp on it.

Joshua and Sanae are just shocked at how fast Neku picks up and how much. Unlike most people, Neku takes to almost every kind of psych found in the UG. Joshua knows it'll only be a matter of time until Neku will be able to battle against any type of noise with ease.

The scariest part is perhaps the fact that Neku could use all the psyches _while still in the RG_.


	18. Piece 18: Burst

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to everyone who voted. Since the choice with the most votes was my original plan, I think I'll stick to that. I should also leave a word of cautious. If this story doesn't get updated for the next few days, (cause I'm spoiling you guys rotten with rapid updates), don't worry. As it currently stands this is the last chapter of Kid!Neku. Currently. As previous said, I have 50 or so more themes to go, and I rather not end Kid!Neku's arc without going over every single theme to make sure I haven't missed any that would pertain to Kid!Neku. Even if that means writing the rest of the drabbles within the next few days to ensure that.

**To Girl:**

Since you're not a signed reviewer and no email address left, I'll do this the old fashion way. XD

According to the canon game, there are at least 4 confirmed pins that Neku cannot use: Groove Pawn (Shiki's pin), Respect (Beat's pin), Fall from the Heavens and Fallen Angel (Joshua's pins), though I suppose you could argue it's because he never came upon them. It's been stated that Fallen Angel is a pin that only Joshua can use. Following that similar train of thought, one can assume that all of UG use psyches as means of attacks. Which means any Reaper (who does NOT use a noise form to attack you), is using some sort of pin. No pin in the game allows you to do the same attacks as Uzuki and Kariya for example, which can lead you to believe that they use different, unique pins as well.

The game designers probably did it purposely because where's the fun if you can use the same attack as your partner/enemy? But for the sake of fiction, it serves as a reason as to why Neku can use –almost- every psych and not every single one. (Seito is such a dork, she knows).

And Joshua is always worrying about Neku. xD

---------------

**Piece 18:** Burst

**Theme:** Contain

---------------

It had been four months since Neku has moved in with Joshua, and the orange haired boy seemed to soak it up like a sponge.

He's completely adjusted to the fact that Reapers and Angels exist and doesn't seem to be completely bothered by the fact that he can see dead people. Neku took everything in stride. Well almost everything. Trying to introduced noise to Neku proved to be a bigger challenge then Joshua had expected it to be.

The most surprising thing is probably at how talkative Neku had become. Well perhaps talkative wasn't the right word to describe Neku, but it was a considerable difference then four months ago when Neku hadn't said a word to anyone. It had started with a few words here and there, usually nothing more then single words like "yes", "stay", and "up!". (Neku really likes "up".) Then simple sentences, followed by paragraphs. It was almost as if someone had bottled up all of Neku's words in a dam, and then said dam suddenly started to leak until everything came bursting out.

In a nutshell, Neku was still quite quiet. If you don't ask for his opinion, he normally wouldn't say anything. If he was excited about something one heard the endless chatter for hours. If he was thinking about something, he crinkled his nose and not answer anyone until he had sorted it out.

Joshua decided to test something one morning. "Neku," he asked in a serious voice, "Why was it you didn't want to say anything when we first met?"

Neku merely tilted his head, confused by Joshua's words, not completely understanding. When he doesn't answer, Joshua told him not to worry about it. There was no point in asking if Neku doesn't understand.

However, Neku goes onto ponder about it for the rest of the day. To his six years old mind, he doesn't recall ever wanting to speak up. It wouldn't be until nine years later that Neku finally has an answer for Joshua.


	19. Piece 19: Wings to Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Well… I'm not 100 percent sure I want to proceed yet… but 7-years-old Neku is just as cute as 6-years-old Neku right? I wanted to post something for you guys. :3

----------

**Piece 19:** Wings to Discovery

**Theme:** Wings to Discovery

----------

For Neku's seventh birthday he received a very special gift from Joshua: a pair of purple headphones.

Neku was completely ecstatic. He utterly loved them to pieces and it was easily his favorite gift that year. They're far too big for him, but Joshua said that's because he'll grow into them. Then to his annoyance, Sanae took to calling Phones and no matter how much Neku told him that his name is NE-KU, the Angel still calls him Kid or Phones.

It was after all everyone had left, that Neku discovered the inscription on the inside of his new headphones. It read "Wings to Discovery."

Neku gave Joshua a quizzed look.

Joshua just smiled his ever knowing smile and merely replied, "Those headphones will be the wings you use to discover everything: to discover the world that I know, the world that you belong to, the limitless potential of your imagination, and so much more." He chuckled, knowing that Neku won't understand until he's older.

"To quote Sanae," Joshua said, eyes sparkled mischievously. "The world ends with you Neku."


	20. Piece 20: School

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**WANTED:** looking for a beta. Got tired trying to find someone who likes twewy, likes yaoi, and my weird style of writing. (And since you're reading this story, I can already assume the first three). Bonus points if you happen to like Kingdom Hearts as well.

**Must be able:** to correct tenses (my biggest flaw), correct fast (preferably within a day for drabbles, no longer then a week for chapter stories).

Please PM me. Thank you. Enjoy the story. :3

------------

**Piece 20:** School

**Theme:** Encourage

------------

It was two days after Neku's seventh birthday party that Sanae asked Joshua whether or not Neku should be attending public school.

Joshua had honestly not given it any thought.

Sanae then pointed out that going to school would encourage Neku to make "normal" friends. For no matter how much potential, how special Neku is, he is still a human child and will be one for still years to come. It goes unspoken that should Neku not ascend for any reason, he'll need to be able to associate with regular normal humans.

The next day Joshua signed Neku up for school. It would prove to be interesting.


	21. Piece 21: Resist

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thank you to those who have offered to beta. :3

---------------

**Piece 21:** Resist

**Theme:** Resist

---------------

Neku does not like school.

He doesn't understand why he can't stay with Sanae anymore nor does he like the idea of being alone without anyone he knows nearby. He resists all coaxing done by Joshua and for once Joshua is grateful that Neku is a quiet child and doesn't cry every morning that Joshua leaves him at the gate.

Joshua isn't too bothered by it.

Neku will thank him later for it.


	22. Piece 22: Force

Disclaimer: I own nothing

---------------

**Piece 22:** Force

**Theme:** Force

---------------

Week three since Neku had been going to school, and every morning Joshua still had to force him to go.

"So how Phones taking to school?" Sanae asked.

Joshua growled and swiped Sanae's coffee.

"That bad huh?"

"It's easier to get him to eat his vegetables, then it is to get him out of the house," Joshua said icily.

"Eh, he'll grow to like it."

Joshua didn't answer at first. "I fear he won't."

Sanae contemplated it for a moment. "Perhaps, you need to take another way that isn't just forcing him. Why doesn't he want to go school anyways?"

"Honestly? I don't know."


	23. Piece 23: Flu

Because 10-10-10 is such an awesome day. :D (See author's profile for more updates/notes regarding SoaM)

This piece is dedicated to: **Illusionist-Tears**.

Why? Because they're the first person's profile I stumbled upon who had me in their favorites. That's never happened to me before. (I mean you figured there must be some couple thousands of millions of people on this website, the odds of finding someone with you in their favorites by accident?).

* * *

**Piece 23:** Flu

**Theme:** Antidote

* * *

"C'mon Phones. Please?"

"Un."

Sanae was pleading with stubborn seven years old. For the first time since Sanae had known the human child, Neku had come down with a nasty case of the flu. Said human child was being extremely difficult and refusing to take his "yucky medicine". As Joshua had exams this week, Neku was left in the care of Sanae.

Needless to say, both were not happy with the arrangement.

"Neku," Sanae using the child's name for once. "You won't get better until take the medicine. And if you don't get better, Joshua can't take you out and I know Joshua promised you ice cream once his exams are finished."

Neku immediately lights up at the mention of Joshua and then hesitantly agrees to take the medicine. There was no way he was going to miss ice cream with Joshua.


	24. Piece 24: Swordplay

I own nothing. Piece is still un-betaed.

* * *

**Piece 24:** Swordplay

**Theme:** Swordplay

* * *

"Dragon! Your reign of terror ends here! With my magical sword I'll beat you!" Neku cries, leaping up into the air. He swings his magical sword down, slaying the dragon.

With one last mighty roar, the dragon falls.

Neku lets out a laugh as Joshua falls dramatically among the towers of blocks. He likes playing pretend with Joshua.


	25. Piece 25: Show and Tell

I own nothing as usual. If you have the time, please stop by and read my new story **Aoi Aoi **and tell me what you think.

**To Girl**

Hehe thank you. Yeah I did drop off the face of the earth for awhile. Actually the themes that I use are all from a 100 theme list (thus as you can tell, this story will have 100 chapters). But thank you. :D

* * *

**Piece 25:** Show and Tell

**Theme:** Moogle

* * *

Neku's first show and tell proved to be … interesting.

"Neku," his teacher asked. "What is that?"

Neku held up a white creature with purple wings and a red pompom on his head. "It's a Moogle! He belongs to Uzuki-neechan."

"Oh, well that's nice, Neku. But next time bring one of your own toys okay?" his teacher told him.

Neku frowns but agreed. Well he thought it was cool that Uzuki-neechan could make the Moogle dance, move and speak.


	26. Piece 26: Frequency

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 26:** Frequency

**Theme:** Manipulate

* * *

Neku stared in awe. This place is really pretty. It was a big kitchen with a nice wooden table and Neku can see the cookie jars at the top shelf next to the sink. The tiles are light blue color and whole place gave him a nice feeling of warmth and comfort. There was also this huge window and when Neku looks outside, he could see other house and in the distance a big grassy field that seemed to extend all the way to horizon. Even the sky was pretty. Instead of a normal blue, it seemed to shimmer with many different colors, like those aurora lights he had seen in a book.

"Neku!"

Neku turned around. "Jojo!"

Joshua picked up Neku and checked over him for any wounds. "Neku," he asked seriously. "How did you get here?"

Neku shrugged. "Dunno?"

Joshua just stared at him. Finally he says, "Let's just get you home Neku." As Neku cheerfully agrees, only one thought is running through Joshua's head.

'_How did Neku manipulate his frequency to one of the highest planes of all the dimensions?'_


	27. Piece 27: Forewarning

I own nothing. Happy Halloween.

* * *

**Piece 27:** Forewarning

**Theme:** Catastrophe

* * *

"So… it seems your young charge has wandered into my home."

Joshua's face remained impassive, but inside he swore. He had been hoping she would have never noticed. The last thing he wanted was her attention towards Neku. He said nothing as she took a seat across from him in Wildkat's empty café.

"He's quite a cute boy."

"He is." Joshua neutrally replied. Upsetting her wasn't a good idea, not when one stopped to consider exactly who she was. Sanae of course had wisely disappeared as soon as he felt the disturbance in the frequencies. Bastard. It would be smart to follow Sanae's example and get the hell out of here as soon as he possible could. Knowing his personality, he would end up insulting her and that would lead to disaster.

Standing up, Joshua gave a bow. "If you would excuse me, there are things to be done."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Of course, go ahead."

Once Joshua had disappear and left her in empty quiet café, she place her elbows on the table, folded her hands together and laid her chin on her hands. She closed her eyes, and listened to Shibuya's song, already picking up the subtle danger that even her Composer didn't know about. "I do hope he can prevent that catastrophe though," she said to no one in particular.


	28. Piece 28: Cat

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 28:** Cat

**Theme:** Heal

* * *

Neku is eight when he brings home a stray kitten for the first time.

Joshua grudging agrees to let it stay while Neku nurses it back to health. Unlike most children where after the first day the task falls on the guardian, Neku goes out of his way make sure the white kitten is taken care for, even racing home after school to check up on it.

Slowly but surely, a health glow return to the cat. Within days she's back on her feet, purring and rubbing her head against Neku's legs. Neku turns to Joshua.

"No," Joshua says before Neku can even open his mouth.

"But."

"No."

Neku pouts before letting out a whine "Jojo."

Joshua twitches at the nickname. "…Fine," he says, finally relenting.

"YAY!"

That damn cat.


	29. Piece 29: Name

I own nothing. Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Piece 29:** Name

**Theme:** Gemstone

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Joshua asks.

"Amethyst."

Joshua blinks. He wasn't expecting that. Perhaps something more along the lines like Neko or Sakura, very common generic name. "Why?"

Neku looks at him. "Cause she's got Jojo's eyes."


	30. Piece 30: Soft

I own nothing. I'm really happy that you guys are loving Amethyst. I have Twewy Christmas fic started, if you guys want to check it out: Winter Song.

* * *

**Piece 30:** Soft

**Theme:** Soft

* * *

Amethyst likes her new another owner's hair. It's really soft. She likes curling up in it.

Joshua on the other hand, does not appreciate waking find Amethyst on his face.


	31. Piece 31: Food

I own nothing. Merry Christmas Everyone. :3

* * *

**Piece 31:** Food

**Theme:** Fish

* * *

"Amethyst needs food, Jojo."

Joshua looked at Neku in disbelief. "Didn't we just buy cat food?"

"All gone."

Joshua quirked up an eyebrow. There was no way a 20 pound bag could be have been finished. Neku was up to something. "What did you have in mind, Neku," Joshua asked, fearing that he would regret knowing the answer.

"Fish."

Joshua blinked. "Fish?"

"Fish."

Joshua groaned. This cat was going to eat them out of house and home.


	32. Piece 32: Afterlife

I own nothing. I apologize in advance.

* * *

**Piece 32:** Afterlife

**Theme:** Death

* * *

Neku is nine when Amethyst died.

She had gotten out one day and before anyone knew it, there was screech and she was gone.

Joshua watches Neku carefully. While death itself is not an unknown concept to Neku, never had anyone or anything that Neku personally knew had died before.

"Neku?"

"There isn't a game for animals is there?" Joshua's heart breaks a little as he stares into those blue eyes.

"No, Neku there isn't. Most animals' souls are pure enough that they go straight into the rebirth state."

"So she'll be back one day?"

"She'll be back one day."


	33. Piece 33: Family I

I own nothing. The next set of drabbles is Neku's evaluation of his family, so they're all connected. (I believe there 8 in this set)

* * *

**Piece 33:** Family I

**Theme:** Elemental and Earth

* * *

Neku for the most part likes his new family. By the time he turns nine, he knows how they fit into his life.

Sanae reminds him of earth. The "fun uncle" that always smells like paint and coffee beans was always bring him new toys and teaching him new things. When Joshua is busy, Sanae is the one who watches him and teaches him little things. To Neku's endless amusement, there are few things that Sanae will deny him, allowing him to explore his world as he see fits. Sanae was stable and strong like a rock but also as soft as grass. Neku thinks that Sanae will be his supporting force in life.


	34. Piece 34: Family II

I own nothing. Thanks to **Rex Regum** for betaing.

School ate me again. I apologize. Then Young Justice fandom ate me. I don't apologize for that.

* * *

**Piece 34:** Family II

**Theme:** Elemental and Water

* * *

Koki is like water. The "cool older brother" that would spoil him with food, take him out to play and lets him get away with things that both Sanae and Joshua would disapprove of. Koki is always calm, never gets angry and just goes with the flow of life. Neku knows that Koki will be the voice of reason in life.


	35. Piece 35: Family III

I own nothing. I apologize for the shortness. As soon as little mini-arc finishes they return back to normal size drabbles. I promise.

* * *

**Piece 35:** Family III

**Theme:** Elemental and Fire

* * *

If Koki is like water, then Uzuki is too much like fire. The "annoying older sister" that Neku hates merely because she's a _girl_ and she hogs too much attention from Joshua. Uzuki is always getting angry, shouting and yelling like a bomb that is just about to explode. To Neku's displeasure it always feels like she's disturbing the air. But for all her faults Neku understands that she'll be inspiration of unwavering determination.


	36. Piece 36: Family IV

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 36:** Family IV

**Theme:** Elemental and Ice

* * *

Neku doesn't like all of his family though.

Konishi is like ice. She's far too cold and no matter how much she smiles or how friendly she acts towards him, Neku can't help but shiver and back away from her. To quote old fairytales, she's the 'wicked stepsister'. But just because Neku doesn't like her it doesn't mean he doesn't learn from her. Konishi will be a constant reminder to never be too gullible, to never be too trusting.


	37. Piece 37: Family V

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 37:** Family V

**Theme:** Elemental

* * *

Yodai, Neku imagines, is metal. The large man is unyielding, unbendable, and unbreakable. Like Konishi he's far too cold and Neku can never shake the feeling that if he lets his guard down then the man will eat him. From Yodai, Neku learns that he cannot be too unmoving for the world will just sweep him away if he doesn't allow for change.


	38. Piece 38: Family VI

I own nothing. My goal (at least for the rest of the week) is to post a new chapter every day. Please stay tune. :3

* * *

**Piece 38:** Family VI

**Theme:** Elemental and Lightning

* * *

Sho seems to be the very embodiment of lightning. The "artist" moves too fast, speaks too loudly and is far too deadly precise. He is constantly changing directions, never moving in a straight path for long. The artist in Neku takes from Sho the ability to think outside of box, to challenge his limits constantly and to march to the beat of his own drum. But the sensible person in Neku takes from Sho caution and danger. While lightning rarely strikes twice, Neku knows better. He won't rush into anything carelessly.


	39. Piece 39: Family VII

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 39:** Family VII

**Theme:** Elemental and Dark

* * *

Megumi, however, is dark. Neku can't make sense of the man. He only knows that standing near the man feels like he's about to be swallowed by darkness. He feels lost and confused and he doesn't know why. Neku doesn't like the lost of control that he feels when he's around Megumi. From Megumi, Neku knows and understand his fears. While Neku knows that darkness doesn't have to be evil, he doesn't let rule his life either. It's from Megumi, that Neku learns that in life there must be balance. Just as someone has the ability to be good, they also have the capability to be evil.


	40. Piece 40: Family VIII

Last part of this Family arc. I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 40:** Family VIII

**Theme:** Elemental, Wind, and Light

* * *

There is only one person Neku can't quite fit into his life.

Joshua is wind and light combined. Even three years later, Neku doesn't know what "label" to attach to Joshua for every possible one he can think of seems wrong. To Neku, Joshua is a contradiction. He's whimsical, gentle, and fun like a soft breeze but at the same time he's forceful, powerful, and dangerous like a storm. He's bright, blinding but guiding like a lighthouse to boat. Joshua is constantly teasing him, challenging him, supporting him. It's vexing but sweet. Of everyone in his family, Neku learns the most from Joshua. He takes Joshua's ability to calculate, to see the game of life three, four steps ahead of everyone. Neku learns Joshua's sarcasm and smirk. He knows how to be gentle but sharp at the same time. Surprising, Neku learns his general almost mocking politeness, which Neku rarely uses. Thanks to Joshua's endless teasing Neku's patience has grown exponentially until one can say he's got the patience of a rock but with Joshua even that isn't enough. With Joshua Neku feels like Joshua is pulling him along in a game that's bigger then Neku can imagine and all he can do is follow until Joshua goes and contradicts himself then pushes Neku away. It's confusing, exciting, and Neku can't help but wonder if Joshua will just swallow him up like Megumi. Still Neku trusts Joshua.

For Neku, Joshua is his guiding force in life.


	41. Piece 41: Grounded

I own nothing. Last part for Age 9. Next part Age 10

* * *

**Piece 41:** Grounded

**Theme:** Gravity

* * *

For Joshua, gravity was something that could not contain him. It was child's play for him to levitate in the air, to fly, or even walk upside down on the ceiling.

He was young, even by Angel and Reaper standards to receive the title of Composer. Joshua supposed it was the reason why many say he's arrogant and vain.

Still even the blindest Angels and Reapers noticed the change that subtly happened when Joshua took in Neku.

Neku keeps Joshua grounded.


	42. Piece 42: Beat and Rhyme

I own nothing.

Age: 10 arc has started. :O Look who we meet!

* * *

**Piece 42:** Beat and Rhyme

**Theme:** Battle

* * *

Neku is ten when he meets Beat and Rhyme. It's rare for him to take a liking to anyone his age, most likely a side effect of growing up around people who are actually older then they look.

He meets them when he's trying to buy the last bell necklace from the store for "Uzuki-baka-neesan" birthday. Beat had the same idea for Rhyme's birthday. It was spectacular. They fought and tussled for a few minutes until Koki broke them apart and demanded to know what was going on.

After a winded explanation from both boys, Koki gently persuaded Neku to give Beat the necklace. Partly because he knows the blond boy wants it more and that his sister would appreciate it far more then Uzuki will and partly because he knows Neku would much rather give Uzuki bowl of ramen instead.

Neku reluctantly hands it over.

But as he and Koki leave the store, Neku watches as Rhyme hugs her older brother for giving her that necklace. Neku decides then that, maybe, it wasn't too bad that he gave the necklace to Beat.


	43. Piece 43: Shiki and Eri

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 43:** Shiki and Eri

**Theme:** Protect

* * *

Two weeks after Neku met Beat and Rhyme, he met Shiki and Eri.

He meets Shiki after he saves her stuffed cat from some bullies. (Personally he thought it was piggy but didn't say anything.) The smaller glasses-wearing girl thanks him profoundly.

Three days later he's a little bewildered as to why she's following him everywhere.

On the fourth day, he saves her again from another group of bullies. Before she can thank him again, Neku bluntly and flatly tells her to stop stalking him.

On the fifth day, Neku is utterly confused when a pink haired girl walks him and drags him off into a corner away from prying eyes. He becomes even more lost, when the girl launches into a rant about how she thought it was cool that he was trying to protect some girl named Shiki but that it was totally not cool that he made her cry when all Shiki wanted was to be friends.

It wasn't until the glasses wearing girl with her stuffed cat that he had saved burst in on them, telling the pinked hair girl that it wasn't his fault.

By the time everything is sorted out Neku thinks that girls are even weirder then he originally thought.


	44. Piece 44: Questioning Oneself

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 44:** Questioning Oneself

**Theme:** Inhuman

* * *

New friends bring new perspective.

So it was inevitable that Neku had come to question himself on certain things. All of his life, Neku had known that his childhood wasn't exactly normal, nor were the people he called family exactly human.

However, never once did Neku question his own abilities. He didn't stop to wonder where his abilities came from, why he had them, or why other humans couldn't do the same thing. Like most things in his life, he accepted them without a second thought.

So while he knows that he is, Neku wonders exactly how much human he really is. Perhaps he's a lot closer to Joshua than he originally thought.


	45. Piece 45: Foresight

I own nothing

* * *

**Piece 45:** Foresight

**Theme:** Ghost

* * *

The first thing Neku learns with his new friends is that they can't see everything that he does. Subconsciously he's always known it wasn't a normal thing that humans could do, but he had grown so use to it that he can tell without batting an eyelash who is real and who isn't.

His friends still haven't figure out why once a month, Neku is unbearably withdrawn for a week.

"Neku, what are you looking at?" Shiki asked. The orange haired boy seemed to be staring at an empty spot outside of Stride.

Neku doesn't answer her and Shiki wisely decides to leave her friend alone for nothing she does seems to alter Neku's mind frame during the week.

What Neku sees and Shiki doesn't is a fierce battle between the noise and two trendy teenagers. They're losing and girl is taking heavy damages. Neku dies a little inside as he recognizes whom the two teenagers are. The boy cut his hair and the girl is his girlfriend. It won't be enough, it never ever is. Neku clenches a pink pin with a rabbit on it tightly in his hands. He shouldn't but he can't help it. He's only human after all. Joshua will scold him later, but he has to try.

He watches as the girl looks surprise when a can appears in her hand, but doesn't hesitate to drink it immediately, healing their wounds.

Then Neku turns and doesn't look back. It doesn't matter how the battle ends. He already knows it'll be the last time he see Nao and Sota.


	46. Piece 46: Jealousy

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 46:** Jealousy

**Theme:** Friend

* * *

Joshua thinks he's jealous.

As much as he hates to admit it, he can think of no other way to explain it. It plainly hurts when Neku talks about Beat, Rhyme, Shiki and Eri. He knows that Neku has to grow up some time and that it's a good thing that he's associating with humans his own age. It'll get painful later on when Neku realizes that he's only one growing older since no Angel or Reaper ages.

He thinks he's jealous that Neku would rather spend time with his new friends. Joshua thinks it's silly that he thinks like that, and cannot pinpoint when in the last few years that it changed from **not wanting **Neku's attention to **wanting** Neku's attention. He knows while he could easily introduce himself to Neku's friends as simply Yoshiya, it wouldn't last because Yoshiya doesn't age and wouldn't be able to stay around them for longer then a year or two. It's one thing to not age around Neku who knows and understands that he isn't completely human but it's another thing when the humans don't know.

What Joshua doesn't know is that Neku knows that Joshua is giving off jealous vibes and doesn't understand why Joshua doesn't just come and join him and his friends, even if it's only for a year or two.

A friend is a friend, no matter how different or far apart they are.


	47. Piece 47: Childhood

I own nothing. -loves you guys- 200 reviews! You guys are awesome. 3

* * *

**Piece 47:** Childhood

**Theme:** Childhood

* * *

Neku knows he doesn't have a normal childhood. It's hard to claim a normal childhood when his 'guardian' is currently the same physical age as him. Nothing is ever normal when one deals with Angels, Reapers and the all-powerful Composer on a daily basis.

He worries a little every time Shiki or Beat asks about his family and past. It's hard to explain something that doesn't technically exist. It's like trying to explain the concept that ghosts are real to someone who doesn't believe in them. He carefully redirects the subject of the conversation and so far none of them have noticed it.

Neku doesn't hide everything about his past just certain parts. After all it isn't like he's ashamed of his childhood. The gang will never know or understand why Neku is terrified of frogs, but they know of Koki and Uzuki. By either intention or fault, Neku has never mentioned Joshua to them and the gang mistakes Sanae to be Neku's father. Neku doesn't bother to correct them.

His friends accept that's he's quirky and very different then other people. Neku likes that about them. He never tells them about the Game or what he sees. He shields them from Negative Noise that like to haunt people. One day, Neku figures, he'll be able to tell them everything. One day.

In the meantime, he doesn't mind keeping his unique childhood to himself.


	48. Piece 48: Welcome Home

I own nothing. Last part of age 10. Oh look a familiar face!

* * *

**Piece 48:** Welcome Home

**Theme:** Final

* * *

Today was the last day of finals before summer break start.

Shiki and Eri talking back and forth trying to figure out what the right answers were for the math portion of the exam. Beat, who had been trying hard to not think about school, had already left them to go pick up Rhyme from her class. Neku is just relieved to have finals over and done with.

"Oh, a kitty," Eri exclaimed, coming to a sudden stop.

Neku kneels down to pet the kitten, which surprisingly doesn't run away from the contact like a normal stray. His breath hitches as he notices the color of the eyes. Then slowly a smile appears on his face.

"Hello Amethyst."


	49. Piece 49: Partner

I own nothing.

Age: 14

This... is the end of Neku's childhood life arc. :3 We'll be moving into the "Game" arc next

* * *

**Piece 49:** Partner

**Theme:** Sense

* * *

It had taken Neku eight years, but he had finally figured it out, the perfect word to describe his relationship to Joshua: partner.

_It just made sense_.

Partner.

Too annoying to be a friend, too trusted to be an enemy, too familiar to be a stranger.

No word seemed to fit, but this one did.


	50. Piece 50: Angelic

I own nothing.

Age: 15

This is the beginning of the Game Arc. This is the "prequel"

* * *

**Piece 50:** Angelic  
**Theme:** Holy

* * *

It was rare for Neku to see Joshua in his Angel Form.

He could count on one hand the number of times he had seen it. For one reason or another, unless it was work related, Joshua preferred his human-teenage form over his angelic one. Neku isn't sure why; he rather likes holy glow that Joshua gives off. But like all things in his life, Neku accepts it and doesn't dwell on it.

Neku does, however, take it as a bad sign when Joshua comes home in his Angel Form.

'_This can't be good.'_


	51. Piece 51: Kill Me Slowly

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 51:** Kill Me Slowly

**Theme:** Poison

* * *

Neku notices something off about Joshua.

Joshua has been short tempered, quick to make snap judgments and seem to be utterly frustrated lately.

It was like Shibuya's music.

Shibuya's music is chaotic, dark, furious and deafening. It's wounded, hurt and polluted like it's been poisoned. Neku feels like he's being strangled and desperately tries to tune it out. He can't figure out if music is a direct reflection of Joshua's mood or if the people are polluting Shibuya's song.

If it's like a slow poison to Neku, it must be like acid to Joshua.

Neku _**knows**_ that something is about to happen. He just hopes the price to pay isn't too high.


	52. Piece 52: Destruction

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 52:** Destruction

**Theme:** Destruction

* * *

It was like acid.

Joshua lets out a low hiss of pain. His head is pounding, his body aches, and it feels like he's gone completely deaf. Shibuya's song is almost toxic to him and _he doesn't know why_.

He had been dealing with this for the past _three months_ with no relief. It had gotten to the point where Joshua was starting to see it affecting Neku. That was the breaking point. Enough was enough.

Without wasting another moment, Joshua heads towards the Dead God's Pad where he knows Megumi is. If Megumi can't get to the bottom of this, then Joshua will take matters into his own hands. He would remove the cause of whatever was causing this mess, one way or another.

Even if meant destroying Shibuya in the process.


	53. Piece 53: Gamble

I own nothing

* * *

**Piece 53:** Gamble

**Theme:** Gambling

* * *

Truthfully, Joshua had not expected his conversation with Megumi to go as it went.

Still, he's irritable and clearly not thinking straight. He just wants the pain to stop.

Erasing Shibuya is his last resort and something Joshua would prefer **not** to do, but Megumi quickly jumped to conclusions, suddenly Joshua left the meeting with a more dangerous bet in place. While the conversation didn't go as planned, a more brilliant one had laid itself out. He has his own suspicious that he didn't share with Megumi, but overall if all went well, the source of the problem would end up taking care of itself.

The only downside was that Neku might hate him for it.

It was a gamble Joshua would have to take.


	54. Piece 54: Neku

I own nothing.

Week 1 of the Game Arc begins next chapter.

* * *

**Piece 54:** Neku

**Theme:** Strength

* * *

"Sir, one last question." Megumi had asked after the terms of the wager had been set.

"Hm?"

"Why choose your human charge as your Partner?" Megumi doesn't understand why Joshua wanted a weak human child as his ally.

Joshua looks at him, mildly surprised, until he remembers that Megumi has never seen Neku fight because Neku refuses to be around his Conductor. Oh well, that's just one more trump card.

So Joshua merely smiles and tells Megumi one thing. "Don't underestimate Neku. He's more powerful then you think."


	55. Piece 55: Hope

I own nothing.

"Week 1" starts today.

* * *

**Piece 55:** Hope

**Theme:** Pray

* * *

It hurt.

It hurt to see the four of them in the game and could do absolutely nothing about it.

Neku let out the breath that he's holding as he watches from a distance as Beat and Rhyme (poor, poor Beat, his own sister doesn't recognize him) create a pact. Relief fills him as Shiki (or is it Eri? So hard to tell when they've both switched appearances) makes a pact with Eri.

It'll be a long week, Neku knows it. All he can do is pray that his friends will be alright.


	56. Piece 56: Second Chance

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 56:** Second Chance

**Theme:** Escape

* * *

When Neku learned of his friends' death, he was both relieved and terrified. Relieved that they have escaped the permanent clutches of death and were given another chance through the Reaper's Game and terrified that they have to wager their souls to win.

Neku watches the second day begins and wishes his friends luck. All they have to do is survive, win and escape from the Game to gain that precious second chance.


	57. Piece 57: Aura

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 57:** Aura

**Theme:** Aura

* * *

It was strange.

Everyone's auras were much clearer in the UG.

Shiki's aura is green, like her eyes, friendly but sad. Likewise, Eri is the same but pink. Neku still gets confused when he sees them. His eyes tell him Shiki is on his right and Eri is on his left, but his senses tell him Eri is on his right and Shiki is on his left. Confusing.

Beat's aura is dull yellow, but still vivid enough to be almost blinding. Neku can feel the unwavering determination rolling off him.

However Rhyme's is grey. Neku worries a little about that. It's like the lost of her dreams, stole all the color from her aura for he knows it use to be a soft red. But at the same time nothing else changed from Rhyme's aura. It's still as gentle as the first day he met her.

Joshua, as he spies in the distance, is like a supernova at night, up close. Blinding enough, that if you're looking just at auras, you'll never see him.

Neku wonders privately to himself just how much brighter everyone's aura will grow after the game is done.


	58. Piece 58: Shark bite

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 58:** Shark bite

**Theme:** Speed

* * *

For a split second, it felt like time froze.

Then Rhyme felt something push her straight into her partner, sending both of them flying just seconds before a shark noise leapt out of the ground. Beat held on to Rhyme tightly, the realization that he had nearly just lost his sister _**again**_, hitting him hard.

Down the street, Neku canceled his Velocity Attack and looks back. His heart pumps wildly, full of adrenaline. He already knows Uzuki will be mad for ruining her favorite trap and that Joshua will scold him as usual, but he doesn't care. Simply because it's _Beat and Rhyme_ and it's one thing to lose his friends permanently due to them not finishing the game and another thing to lose them because of simple trap they had no way of seeing.

Neku clenched his fist. He almost didn't make it. He almost wasn't fast enough to save them. That's what scared him.

Almost didn't always cut it.


	59. Piece 59: Trust Your Partner

**Piece 59:** Trust Your Partner

**Theme:** Trust

Neku doesn't understand. The Game was over for the week. Yet he couldn't sense that Shiki, Eri, Beat and Rhyme had been returned to the RG. He knows that they should have, he had been watching them all week and had seen enough games to know that the four of them should have come back.

"Neku."

Neku turns around to see Joshua standing behind him. "Josh," Neku starts, questions forming endlessly in his head.

Joshua doesn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. "We're entering the Game."

Neku blinked rapidly.

"What?" That went against every thing Neku knew about the game. "Why?" Neku asked, confused.

Joshua gave him a haunting smile causing Neku to almost step back. It wasn't Joshua's normal confident smirk. It was almost regretful feeling, causing Neku to worry. There was something very wrong here.

Softly, Joshua simply ask, "Do you trust me Neku?"


	60. Piece 60: Promise?

I own nothing. This is the end of Week 1.

* * *

**Piece 60:** Promise?

**Theme:** Oath

* * *

"Josh… nothing bad is going to happen right?"

It's not the first time that Joshua wonders if Neku can see right through him. "Of course not, Neku," he replies.

Neku gives him a look that says that he doesn't quite believe what Josh is saying. "Promise?"

"Promise," Joshua says in a heartbeat. Neku accepts it hesitantly, but nods, signaling that he believes Joshua. Joshua on the other hand, ignores the screaming voice in his head.

He hates lying to Neku.


	61. Piece 61: I dream a daydream

I own nothing. Week 2 has started. Remember Piece 18? The question Joshua asked Neku? Here's the answer.

* * *

**Piece 61:** I dream a daydream

**Theme:** Fantasy

* * *

Neku stops in the middle of the street, a thought occurring to him suddenly.

Joshua stops a few feet ahead, sensing Neku was no longer following. "Neku?" Joshua asks.

Neku stared at Joshua for a few minutes. "Josh," he started. "Do you remember when I was six and you asked me why I never said anything during those first months that we met?"

Joshua rose an eyebrow, unsure what brings this up nine years later. "Yes, of course. You never answered me." It was, and still is, one of the many questions that he doesn't answer to.

"I think I finally figured it out."

"Neku, don't tell me you spend the last nine years trying to figure it out," Joshua teased.

"Of course not," Neku shot back in the same playful banter. "It's just being in the Game made me think about it again." He shifted his gaze up towards the blue sky. "Back then, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not. Meeting you, staying with you, it seemed like a fantasy. And while I still don't remember anything before that, it always felt like I never wanted it back anyways. I thought, if I said anything, the fantasy would break and I would wake up to one my nightmares. I didn't want that."

It was momentarily silent until Joshua said, "It's a good thing then that that fantasy became reality."


	62. Piece 62: Wall

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 62:** Wall

**Theme:** Wall

* * *

Neku gave a frustrated cry. Once again he had run straight into a wall. Tuning down to UG's frequency was annoying.

(Beta's Note : You do realise that it's goes Angel Plane Noise Plane UG RG, right? That's suggesting that Neku's frequency is above the RG's standard.)

"Now, now Neku. We can't go breaking down the wall, that's against the rules. Let's just simply complete the task at hand." Joshua mused.

Neku simply glares. This is the third wall he's run into since they entered the game, and he doesn't like it.

"A bet then. I can have the Reaper open this wall faster than you can break it," Joshua challenged.

Without thinking about it, Neku agreed. He's too frustrated to think clearly and just wants the wall gone. He focused one of his more powerful psych gathering more power.

Big Mistake.

"Two 500 yen pins obtain. Wall cleared."

Neku turns around to see Joshua hand the Wall Reaper two pins. As his mouths drops open, Joshua just smirks. "You owe me, Neku," Joshua says in a sing-song voice.

Neku curses to him. He shouldn't have taken that bet with Joshua.


	63. Piece 63: No Chance

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 63:** No Chance

**Theme:** Stamina

* * *

The battle against Yodai is all about stamina.

Neku and Joshua are running through the streets, trying to reach Molco City to win a prize from the Tin Pin tournament of all things. They haven't run into Shiki and Eri, or Beat and Rhyme yet and Neku isn't sure if that that's a good thing or not.

Just before they reach the shopping mall, Yodai appears before them, blocking their pathway.

"Move," Neku demands. Nine years later, and Neku still doesn't like the tall chef standing before him.

"Rejected!" Yodai boomed, "No dish shall past without the chef's inspection!"

"Then we'll just have to break past," Joshua says. Without a second of hesitation, a trunk went flying down at Yodai. Yodai is powerful, strong and sturdy. But he lacks endurance. The longer the battle lasts the faster he gets tired. Neku and Joshua on the other hand, have the power and endurance to spare.

Yodai doesn't stand a chance.


	64. Piece 64: Underestimate

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 64:** Underestimate

**Theme:** Weapon

* * *

Joshua was almost tempted to just sit back and relax as Neku landed another six consecutive critical blows on Yodai.

Megumi is underestimating him, if he thinks Yodai is enough to stop them. Even with his powers dulled, Joshua knows Yodai is no match. This is barely a warm up.

He smirks as Neku lands the final blow decisively as Yodai gives a final scream before dissolving into static.

More importantly, they've been underestimating Neku.


	65. Piece 65: Rescue

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 65:** Rescue

**Theme:** Hero

* * *

Shiki bites her (_No, Eri's_ she reminds herself) lip. Beside her, Eri is exhausted, barely able to stand. It's weird to see her body beside her when she knows Eri inside. It's already the second week and both of them still aren't use to seeing each other in their own appearance.

Mr. Mew dances weakly in front of her, the only line of defense left between the two and a huge wave of Jungle Boomers. Shiki doesn't know what to do. She thinks it's unfair, that they won the first week, only to fail again in the second week. Shiki hopes with all her heart that Beat and Rhyme are nearby, ready to play hero and save them.

She braces herself for an attack as the Jungle Boomer raises its hind legs, poise for attack.

It never comes.

Shiki opens her eyes. Surrounding her and Eri is a barrier of water and to her surprise all her wounds are healing.

Then there's a loud 'crunch!' as a trunk came falling down on the noise, Erasing them completely.

"Shiki! Eri! Are you alright?"

Shiki can't believe her eyes. It's the not the hero she's imagining, but it's a familiar face no less.

"Neku!"


	66. Piece 66: Friends?

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 66:** Friends?

**Theme:** Reflect

* * *

Neku knows he shouldn't have taken that bet with Joshua. He really should have known better. Joshua always wins.

Which is why, Neku is standing outside of 104 with Shiki while Joshua is inside, shopping, with, god forbid, Eri of all people.

"Neku?"

Neku snaps out of his thoughts as Shiki addresses him. "Hm?" he replies. Perhaps Shiki will manage to distract him long enough to stop worrying about what color dress Joshua is trying to buy for him.

"Are you and Joshua…" she starts. Neku stares at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Shiki meanwhile, tries to think of a way to word it probably. She has only known Joshua for less then a day and Neku had never mention a Joshua before. But with way the two of them act, it was like they had known each other forever with the banter, snide remarks and inside jokes. You don't form a relationship like that with someone in two days.

"Are you and Joshua, you know," she tries again. "Friends?"

Neku thinks about it for a minute, reflecting on everything. "You could say that," he finally replies. "It's hard to sum up our relationship in a single word." He should know; he has been trying for years to fit a label to their relationship. "Personally, I prefer partner."


	67. Piece 67: Dress

I own nothing

* * *

**Piece 67:** Dress

**Theme:** Curse

* * *

Neku wishes he could curse Joshua. Nothing permanent for his dear partner, no he would never do that… but at least _something_. But since he can't curse Joshua, he settles for glaring.

Joshua merely smiles, and both Shiki and Eri squeal in delight before wiping out their camera phones to take pictures.

"I think you look stunning in that dress, Neku."


	68. Piece 68: Bowling

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 68:** Bowling

**Theme:** Haste

* * *

"Wah? Phones?" Beat shouts. He ducks as an Alterna Wolf went flying over his head. Much like Shiki and Eri's predicament, they're surrounded by Wolf noises. Joshua barely has time to shake his head before joining the fray.

Neku scowls at the unwanted nickname that Beat picked up from Sanae.

"How did you get into the game?" Rhyme asks, horrified that another one of her friends is trapped in here.

"It's a long story," Neku answers. _'Starting with I never died.'_

"Nevermind that!" Beat shouts. "Help us get r-"

Neku cuts his sentence off by rushing past Beat with a quick Velocity Tackle psyche. The wolves go flying like bowling pins.

"Gotta go faster then that, Beat."


	69. Piece 69: Personality

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 69:** Personality

**Theme:** Nature

* * *

"So, now we've learn not to take on too many noise hm?" Joshua says in almost condescending tone as Neku heals up Beat and Rhyme from their wolves.

"What?" Beat shouts. "You make it sound like it's our fault!"

"Well of course."

The fight continues to grow but Neku pays no attention to it. Instead he calmly hands Rhyme a drink.

"Is… he always like this?" Rhyme asks.

"Who? Josh?"

Rhyme nods her head in agreement. "If you're talking about him being prissy, insufferable bastard then yes," Neku says with a chuckle.

Rhyme on the other hand looks horrified. "But that's terrible way to act towards people!"

Neku simply shrugs. "That's just Josh's nature."


	70. Piece 70: Not Again, Never Again

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 70:** Not Again, Never Again

**Theme:** Concentration

* * *

Being in the game was terrifying. Had Joshua not asked, had it not been his friends in the game, Neku would have declined in a heartbeat.

He tries to concentrate on other things. Neku doesn't dwell on the whys. He's just trying to survive, trying to see the end of a game far larger then he imagines. He ignores the sinking feeling in his gut that screams at him that something is wrong, something is off. He tries to dull the murderous screaming song of Shibuya, still unsure whether or not it's Joshua's influence or someone else.

Neku hopes with all his heart that it doesn't play out like the events in his dreams.


	71. Piece 71: Dreams

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 71:** Dreams

**Theme:** Dreams

* * *

"Neku, what are your dreams about?"

Neku looks up at Joshua, confused. What brings this on? Then he briefly remembers that yesterday they were discussing yesterday the price that everyone had paid for entering the game. Rhyme's had been her dreams.

"Actually, what are your nightmares about?" Joshua clarified.

Neku blinks, surprise. While he still has nightmares, they are rare. He thinks about it for a moment.

"It's like I'm a drowning," Neku starts, explaining it the best way he can. "It feels like I'm drowning in a sea of emotions. All around me there's anger, pain, confusion, fear and betrayal."

That wasn't completely true.


	72. Piece 72: The Other Side

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 72:** The Other Side

**Theme:** Rebirth

* * *

If asked, Neku does not believe in rebirth.

Or, at least, not in the complete sense of its meaning.

Given his unique childhood, Neku knows that there is some form of afterlife. He knows that there is a higher plane, and he knows that souls are reborn and people meet again.

He also knows that not everyone makes it to higher plane, that many get trapped as Noise. He knows that not every soul is redeemable for rebirth.

Neku knows that when reborn, one is suppose to not remember one's past life.

Which, by that theory, makes his nightmares figments of his imagination and not memories of a past life… right?


	73. Piece 73: Beautiful Nightmare

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 73:** Beautiful Nightmare

**Theme:** Betrayal

* * *

Joshua never questioned further, and Neku never offered any further explanation.

Neku thinks he can't help but be relieved at that fact that for once Joshua doesn't pry.

When Joshua asked Neku what his nightmares are, the answer Neku gave is true on some levels, but that's mostly because Neku doesn't know how to answer him.

How can he explain that events of the games are folding eerie similar but still vastly different to that of his nightmares? How does he explain a life that is his but not? How does he explain a Shibuya that looks exactly like home? Too similar to be memories from a past life, too different to be completely disregarded.

Just how does he explain flashes of dreams where he's running in fear from Frogs Noise, creating packs with Shiki, Joshua, and Beat, battling against Uzuki and Koki, surviving against the taboo noise, and unfolding a plan to destroy Shibuya?

How does he explain his greatest nightmare is one where a silver gun is pointed straight at him, an all too familiar smirk, and the sound of deafening 'BANG!'?

Neku never wants to feel same level of betrayal, ever.


	74. Piece 74: Zetta Slow

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 74:** Zetta Slow

**Theme:** Slow

* * *

The battle against Sho will be one of speed.

The artist moves at lightning speed and both Joshua and Neku have a hard time keeping up. As big as Sho's noise form is, it moves just as fast as his human form.

"You're so zetta slow!" Sho yells at them.

He dashes, knocking Joshua off his feed. "Is this really the power of Composer?" he taunts. "Maybe it's time to factor you out of the equation!"

How troublesome. Joshua resists the urge to let out a sigh. There they go again. First Yodai now Sho. They're seriously underestimating Neku and him.

"You'll regret that," Joshua warns.


	75. Piece 75: Burn

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 75:** Burn

**Theme:** Creation

* * *

Neku growls to himself. This is annoying. None of his attacks are connecting and even his fastest pins are not able to keep up. He needs something faster, stronger before Sho has the chance to unleash his Level _i_ Flare.

Something glows white hot in his fist.

Without even thinking about it, Neku casts the psych. "No, you're the one too slow."

Then as fast as lightning a phoenix appears from a burst of flames, striking Sho dead on. Sho doesn't even have a chance to scream before his body is reduced to ashes and dissolved into static.

Neku blinks. What was that?


	76. Piece 76: Phoenix's Flight

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 76:** Phoenix's Flight

**Theme:** Phoenix

* * *

"What psych was that Neku?" Joshua asks. Never had Joshua seen Neku summon a phoenix before. That was certainly a new one.

"I don't know," Neku answers.

Slowly, he opens his fist, revealing a black pin with a red phoenix design on it. Flipping it over, the inscription on the back reads, "Saint Beast: Phoenix's Flight." Instantly, the information of the pin dumps into his head via telepathic connection.

"Saint Beast: Phoenix's Flight. The mighty Suzaku gives a fiery death to all of those who stand before it. Like the Phoenix, it shall be reborn again and again until no enemy is left."

Joshua blinks. "Ah, I think you made a new pin, Neku."


	77. Piece 77: Price of Freedom

I own nothing. This is the start of 3rd week.

* * *

**Piece 77:** Price of Freedom

**Theme:** Fortune

* * *

"I never thought we meet under these circumstances," Megumi replies quietly.

Neku guards himself. Joshua, of course it still relaxes though. The end of the second week's game and Neku doesn't know what to expect. He half suspects that both Megumi and Joshua are playing some game and he's just another pawn. Neku isn't sure if he's upset at that fact or not.

"One last game," Megumi says. He reminds impressive and more impressively calm. "Of course I can't return any players who pass the second week as you're playing the game, sir," he addresses Joshua. "Nor am I allowed to take a fee from you. But…"

Megumi then shifts his attention to Neku. Neku feels the hairs on the back of his neck raise and it takes all of his effort now to just blast Megumi right there. Nine years later and Neku still hates to stand in the same room as the Conductor.

"I can take a fee from you, Neku. Your greatest fortune is the friends you so desperately tried to protect," Megumi says. Neku feels like a rock just dropped into his stomach. No, he wouldn't.

Megumi slyly smiles. "Let's add them to the wager, yes?"


	78. Piece 78: Wager

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 78:** Wager

**Theme:** Confusion

* * *

As they woke up in the Scramble Crossing on the start of Week Three, Neku recalled Megumi's words.

"Josh," Neku started. "What wager?"

Joshua is silent at the moment. Finally he asked, "You can hear Shibuya's cries yes?"

Neku nodded.

"Both Megumi and I share different theories as to why. That is the wager."

Something felt like it broke in Joshua as Neku ready accepted the answer. The answer is true on some level, but not completely. It's painful that Neku trusts Joshua completely and Joshua can't help but feel like he's betraying the trust over and over again.


	79. Piece 79: Absent Chaos

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 79:** Absent Chaos

**Theme:** Chaos

* * *

Neku clutched his head.

Next to him, Joshua has a pained look on his face.

Without warning, Shibuya let a piercing shriek. It's deafening.

Then as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Neku felt a panic rise within him. He cannot remember a time when Shibuya fell completely quiet. There has always been a song, whether it is loud or soft. The peace was scary and nothing like the comforting chaos that Neku is use to.

Just what was Megumi planning?


	80. Piece 80: Blood Debt

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 80:** Blood Debt

**Theme:** Bloodlust

* * *

Red Skull Pins.

Shibuya was falling into madness and it was all that one pin's fault.

Whatever Megumi was planning, it was tied in with that one pin. Somehow, Megumi is changing Shibuya, its people and its song.

Shibuya's song return, but it's different. It rages, full of anger, as if demanding blood be paid for such abuse.

Privately, Neku wondered if Joshua and him can really stop this descend into madness.


	81. Piece 81: Berserker

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 81:** Berserker

**Theme:** Berserk

* * *

Berserker status.

That was what the Red Skull Pins caused. Neku leaps away as Uzuki's shot comes flying by dangerous close.

Neku searches his psyches for a pin that will stop Uzuki in her tracks without hurting her too badly. Somewhere behind him, Neku feels the surge of Joshua's Fallen Angel's beams. Neku nearly stumbles backwards at the thought of Joshua not holding back until he remembers that Koki is frickin' strong and given the handicap on Joshua's powers, he probably needs to use that much.

With the help of First Gear, Neku gets himself a good distance away. Finally, with some breathing room, Neku spots the Red Skull Pin.

'_Bingo.'_

One Lovely Beam shot later, and Uzuki collapses to the ground unconscious.


	82. Piece 82: Promotion

I own nothing.

* * *

**Piece 82:** Promotion

**Theme:** Energy

* * *

Neku checks over Uzuki and is relieve that she's alright. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing that Uzuki wouldn't forgive him for. He might not like Uzuki-neechan, but he certainly doesn't hate her like does with Megumi.

"Done Neku?" Joshua is standing a few feet away. Koki is unconscious on the ground as well.

"Yeah."

"Good. Remind me once we're done with this, to promote Koki to Officer Rank. It was ridiculous how much energy I had to spend to defeat him," Joshua actually looked annoyed with himself.

Neku laughs a little. "He'll decline you know. He hates to waste energy even more then you."

Joshua smirks. "Well, he doesn't get a choice in the matter."


End file.
